So Please Just Catch Me
by AryannaCabrera
Summary: Very bad at this summery thing! Fluffy JEMI Lemon! One-Shot


Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry I've been MIA for so long!! I just kinda lost interest in my other story, Happily Ever After. It's been a very horrible two years for me. My Grandpa died of Cancer, my dog had brain surgery, (no I'm not kidding), and I've been busy with school and other stuff. So please forgive me!! I wrote this one-shot about Jemi because I love them. It has a very fluffy Lemon so if you don't like you don't read. Just letting you know.

Again I'm very really truly sorry!

Xoxo AryannaCabrera

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK, JOE JONAS, DEMI LOVATO, NICK JONAS OR SELENA GOMEZ! Although I wish I did!! =)

* * *

"I love you too... But I'm scared." I said

"It's okay Demi, I'll be careful" he gives me a reassuring smile as he gently kisses me lips.

Feeling warm and safe I crashed my lips into Joes. "I trust you, I'm ready, and I love you."

Joe, hovering over me as his strong arms hold him up he starts to kiss my neck, then my collar bone, carefully unbuttons my blouse as he rolls me over to be on top. He glances over my body and smiles his sweet smile and kisses my damp lips again.

I deepened the kiss as he unclasps my bra without breaking the kiss and tosses away catching the lamp shade. I giggle. "That was skill."

"I'll show you skill Dems" he flips me over so I'm under his body once again and pulls down my shorts and pulls at my panties.

I grabbed for Joes belt and undid it as fast as my hands could manage. His pants come off with ease and so do his boxers.

Joe breaks away and looks down at me. "This is it baby."

I gave him a coy smile. "Well let's get started then." I said as I cupped his face with my left hand and kissed him. My mouth slowly opens as Joe enters me slowly. My eyes close and back arches.

Joe goes deep and slow and slowly increases the speed.

"Ooohh... Jooee..." I moaned as I dig my nails into his back and tried to catch my breath between bursts of pleasure

He thrusts in and out in and out of me. "Deee..." he goes faster and faster "mmii..." goes harder and harder.

"Ohhhh..." my moans got louder and longer, it's too much for my first time "OOHHHh..."

Joe pulls out of me. "I want to finish this somewhere fun."

"What? Why did you stop Joe I can't take this I need you"

He pulls me up and tries to walk me to the bathroom but I stumbled. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I looked up at Joe and gave him a smirk. "You make my knees weak. I think I'll make it"  
"Oh okay" he laughs a little and turns on the shower and helps me in. As the hot steam simmers off our bodies Joe pushes me up against the wall and enters me with force.

I yelped in pleasure and grabbed Joe's shoulders and I began to hit into the wall and kissed his neck.

Joe goes harder and harder making my body shake with pleasure. I can feel his body pulsing.

"Oh my god Joe, oh my god" I screamed as my orgasm came and threw my head back in pleasure my body still pinned to the wall by Joe.

Joe pulls out and puts his hands up against the wall over my shoulders and rests his forehead against mine and moves back a little. "Wow Demi... I...I'm..."

I slowly start sliding down the wet shower wall but Joe quickly grabbed my waist and put his hand around my back. "Whoa hey, hey you alright?"

I once again looked up at Joe and smiled. "I told you, you make my knees weak" I said and kissed Joe's worried face and sighed. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said as he smiled at me while water dripped down my face.

Joe helped me up, turned off the water and handed me a towel. He laughs a little. "Sorry about that, but that was amazing, so how was your first time?" he asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walks into the bedroom.

"It was amazing Joe, I'm so happy I waited until I was with you" I came up behind Joe and rested my head on his back, put my hands around his neck and said "I love you..."

"I love you too baby, remember we have lunch in 45 minutes with Nick and Selena so get dressed and I'll be back to get you then." He said as he goes to his own hotel room.

"Okay can't wait" I winked at Joe and walked away and let my towel drop. Joe can see my naked back and walked back into the bathroom to tease him and yelled "DONT FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR BEHIND YOU, YOU ALWAYS FORGET!!" I grabbed a black lace bra and matching booty shorts and put them on and shut the bathroom door.

"I WONT FORGET" he said walking out the door and sees a group of girls and panics. He runs to his room and lets my door shut behind him.

"I bet he forgot..." I thought and leaned closer to the mirror to apply some mascara.

* * *

I hope you liked it...

Review Please!!


End file.
